


Together, They Could Do Anything

by Mookie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookie/pseuds/Mookie
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy, who met a girl. Or yet another post-Bon Bon the Birthday Clown ficlet.Starco is only vaguely implied, because, you know, the course of true love never did run smooth; why should it be any different for these two?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLace/gifts).



> Yes, I know. Everyone and their brother/sister/second cousin once removed has written a fic in response to Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. This was written to cheer up a friend, who was crushed by the Bon Bon episode (and is still waiting for me to finish my Undertale fic). It's not exactly the fic I set out to write, but then, nothing I write ever is.

Once upon a time, there was a boy, who met a girl. He wasn’t sure when he began crushing on her, but crush on her he did, and madly so at that. Ironically, it wasn’t until he met that _other_ girl that he’d had the guts to even talk to her. More than that, he wouldn’t have had as many opportunities to speak with his crush if not for that other girl.

In fact, Marco was about eighty-eight and a half percent sure that the reason his crush had asked him to the dance was because of Star. She’d been the one ultimately responsible for those painfully embarrassing moments in his life that he’d faced and had somehow still managed to not freak out the object of his no longer hidden affections. 

He straightened his tie again before putting on his jacket. A magical princess from another dimension had come crashing into his world and into his house, and because of her, Jackie Lynn Thomas had asked him out. Because of Star, Jackie knew of his crush and wasn’t freaked out. Because of Star and her desire to resurrect a long-dead clown, he was free to go to the dance with Jackie, guilt-free. He licked his pinkie and smoothed down one of his eyebrows. He could do this without Star. She was his best friend and roommate, and he owed her a lot, but this night was about him and Jackie. Marco enjoyed the time he spent with Star, sometimes to his surprise, but he didn’t need a wingman – or wing _woman_ – tonight. Star might have been the one to arrange things, in her unpredictable, Star-like way, but Jackie had asked him on her own. This night was about Marco and Jackie, Jackie and Marco, and that’s how it should be. 

Of course, he nearly flubbed it anyway. It was only because Jackie was the coolest girl ever that she was able to overlook his terrible icebreaker questions (more like an interrogation, seriously, why had he even bothered with that article about first dates anyway?), his perfect milkshake that turned out to be completely disgusting, and his general, overall Marco-ness. Jackie liked him despite all of that, or maybe because of all of that, and never in his wildest imagination (and it had gotten a lot wilder after meeting Star) could he have ever dreamed of a date not only going well, but leading up to a kiss. 

OK, well, he had imagined kissing Jackie many times, but all the practicing with his hand, his pillow, or his hoodie could never compare to the reality of her mouth touching his – and on purpose, too, not some weird accidental collision of lips due to Marco’s tripping over his own feet (which he’d done only a few times around her). 

He wasn’t sure who kissed whom, or if they kissed each other, but it didn’t matter, because it was everything he’d hoped for and more, for one perfect moment. 

Then he opened his eyes – he wasn’t even sure why he’d opened his eyes (he didn’t think he was supposed to, but he wasn’t sure; it was his first one after all) – and in an instant, everything went from perfect to completely wrong. It wasn’t the blood red moon, which, in retrospect, he could convince himself had been a trick of the lighting, or the result of all the blood rushing to his head from Jackie’s kiss, but whether it had been real or not, Marco knew, he just knew, that Star was in trouble. Seeing that he’d missed no fewer than 57 calls from her didn’t help, and he and Jackie had headed for the cemetery without hesitation. 

It was worse than he thought. Not because of Ludo or the loss of her spell book. There had been no choice, really, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized how close he’d come to losing Star. Despite everything, he’d never seen Star looking so lost, and of all the times he’d seen her cry, it had never been like this. He might have forgotten that Star, not Jackie, was actually the coolest girl he knew, but he hadn’t forgotten that Star was his best friend. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, and when Marco Diaz made a promise, he kept it. 

They would get the book back, and Glossaryck. They weren’t alone; they had Jackie and Janna and maybe even Ferguson and Alfonzo. It didn’t matter, though, because Star had him, and he would always have her back. She had his back, too, quite literally because of the death grip she had on his jacket as she sobbed. The others might not have immediately realized how bad it was, but they probably did now. Marco and Star could fill them in on the details later, though. Right now, all he could do was hold her, wrapping his arms around her just a little tighter than necessary and rubbing circles on her back until her sobs subsided. 

He caught one of her tears with the back of his finger. Her eyes were filled with raw agony but there was a flicker of hope there, too. 

“I promise,” he repeated. 

“OK,” she whispered, gripping the front of his jacket firmly. 

He pressed his forehead against hers and exhaled slowly. Star’s hands were still in his as he took a step back, Jackie completely forgotten for the moment. Together, they could do anything. 

To rescue Glossaryck and the spell book, together, they were going to have to.


End file.
